The Clinical Research Management Shared Resource (CRM) supports OHSU Knight Cancer Institute investigators in conducting translational, clinical and epidemiological research aimed at improving the lives of people and families with cancer by applying innovative strategies for cancer prevention, cancer treatment, and support of cancer survivors. The CRM provides training for new investigators, fellows, research nurses and clinical trial staff in the conduct of clinical trials. The CRM facilitates innovative and translational investigator-initiated Pilot/Phase I and small Phase II institutional protocols as part of Protocol Specific Research Support. This Shared Resource assists investigators in the preparation, conduct, and reporting of local, investigator-initiated studies. Prior to study initiation, the CRM offers investigators budget development and negotiation services as well as ongoing study account management. During conduct of a trial. Cancer Institute nurse researchers and experienced study coordinators use a team approach to provide investigators with all aspects of study coordination including safety monitoring and reporting. The CRM provides personnel management and oversight of research nurses and study coordinators.